Tres Bien
by goldfishpenn
Summary: Workaholic Serena Van Der Woodsen has just done the unthinkable, she took the summer off to a country side with her girls. She take a breath and begins to cope and find love in Dan but will her life in the city catch up with her?
1. Chapter 1

I am warning you, that this is not the typical Dan and Serena's storyline. In fact, it is not about Dan and Serena at all. It's about a boy who is living the life simply to please everyone around him, and about a girl who is pursuing her dream in the concrete jungle and hated by every colleagues in her office for her drive of success.

**The Upper East Side, 5****th**** Avenue road. **

On a typical morning commute from The Upper East Side to West Village, will take Serena Van Der Woodsen 40 minutes in the limo to her office and every morning too her normal routine is to read the "Daily Intel", she doesn't care of what other people talk about it. It's a tabloid and like a drug to her to read. There's a column in the newspaper that she's interested in filing in. A questionnaire. Should she do such a thing? She look outside the window and to see if she has the time to fill it in, oh right? She said to herself, she does!

The last five questions, is the hardest for her to answer and not because she's stupid and don't know how to answer the question but she's just to scared to know the answer or the results from it all. "get it over and done with?" she said to herself "I'm done!" she announce and check for the marks she get.

"YOU'RE A VERY STRESSED OUT WOMAN, A RELATIONSHIP NOW IS NOT AN ANSWER. THE GUY YOU'RE WITH (IF ANY) IS JUST A QUESTION OF PEER PRESSURE, YOU'RE SCARED TO BE ALONE AND TO KNOW YOURSELF YOU NEED TO STOP PUSHING AND START LIVING" she read the answer and disappointed about it "it's so obvious this article is made for losers, ridiculous" she tossed the paper next to her and step off the limo.

"Good Morning, Boss" many echoed since she step into the building, to the elevator, to the front of her office and to her table.

"You're late again?" Vanessa standing beside her desk with blackberry attached to her hand, typing "don't forget you have a lot of appointments today?" she said again, not giving the chance for her manager to inhale from not so fresh air in her office.

"I know" she finally said something, putting her handbag down at her chair, and untie her Burberry trench coat that she just bought from Paris "I have loads of work and I... we're going to do this!" she said, looking at Vanessa as she on her computer and typing her password "anything else that I need to know about my week?" she asked smiling while typing again on her office email password and not so surprise by her 50 emails that haven't been read.

"What did I tell you, get a Blackberry" Vanessa said.

"Actually..." she force herself to smile.

"Remember we have that thing this weekend? Remember?"

"What thing?" she said not concentrating on Vanessa, while she's checking her emails "Greg, can't make it again this month" telling Vanessa how her boyfriend can't make it back again this month.

"A'ah, again!" Vanessa said raising her eyebrow "this is not the first time."

"I know but this is what we are committed to before started seeing each other"

"Becareful S, you might be married in the next 10 years and still be alone at home waiting for him to come home and worst of all, you're going to be married and not single anymore"

"Whatever!"

"Listen, I already made a reservation at a small Inn for Friday. Jason will be driving us down"

"Wait, is that this weekend?" Serena asked and shakes her head "I forgot."

"Of course you do!" Vanessa said with a disappointment tone "our big boss is giving us, the summer off since for three years all we did is work. So let have fun ok!"

"I'll be there!"

**Yale University, New Haven. (Friday)**

"You're packing?" A girl enters Dan's room without knocking, which leave him speechless. She is not just a typical girl; she is the girl who broke Dan's heart "can we talk?" as she try to put her hand on Dan's shoulder, he took a step back.

"There's nothing for us to talk about" Dan said without looking at her "you're not supposed to be here."

"Please, I need to talk to you and explain"

"There's nothing for you to explain, I saw you two" he said again but now, with full of anger "I trusted you!"

"I know..." she started crying "you can't leave."

"It's summer break, I'll be back after three months." He said nodding his head "but we are still dunzo, done and over!"

"We can work things out"

"We'll see. I have to go" he said without any sympathy towards her.

Dan Humphrey, a typical Yale student. He doesn't want much in his life but to make his parents happy. He had a girlfriend who is the talk of the college, how he got her? Long story, but to make it short, they met when they both were a freshman doing undergraduate and now he's taking his residency placement in Yale's Hospital whereas, Jane Jones is doing her bar exam to be a lawyer. He loves her, no doubt about that but she cheated on him? How can he forgive her? He hit the phone and sent her a text message saying, he's going off for two weeks and good luck in her exam. He cares? No doubt.

The journey to go to Rockport is not far from New Haven, less than an hour. In that hour, he keeps on looping the same track over and over again. His home town is small, anyone and everyone knows each other. He look to his right, he can see the ocean smiling at him and say welcome back and on his right, is his favourite pizza place "mystic pizza". How he misses home.

He pulled off his car on the side of Vista Bed and Breakfast Inn where he will always be when he's in town and a small girl smile at him and run towards with an open arms "oh boy! You're heavy" he said kissing her cheek "where's mom?" he asked putting his little sister down.

"She's inside, having some problems with some New Yorkers" she said peeking inside her brother's car "no prezzie for me?" she said with a sad tone.

"New Yorkers?" he said softly "let me get change and help mom, I'll give you your gift later okay" he said messing his sister's hair and she ran away from him "I'll get you later" he shouted.

He walk towards the reception room, knocking but his mom was to occupied with the guest that he can't hear him knocking the door but a girl with brunette hair turn to look at him "hello" he said awkwardly.

"Can you help us with the bags" another girl said pointing at the car outside the porch "be extra careful with the Burberry bags... you know the one with the horse logo" she said sarcastically.

"I can do it" the teenage boy offer to help Dan but Dan said it's okay to him.

"Any other thing?" he asked the girls but he can't keep on looking at one girl, her smile is near perfection, her hair is blonde and she seem nice.

"Daniel, it's okay. Let Greg do it!" his mum said to him but he shake his head "very well, their room is 412 and 413" with that Dan leave them and do as what the other girls was telling him to do.

**The next day, Humphrey's loft**

"Dan?"

Samantha's voice sounds annoyed from the ground floor.

"Dan!" she screamed again and only this time, he respond to his elder sister "there you are, kindly do not disappear when you're on duty!" she said tossing the bread on the stove and put it on Dan's plate.

"Mom told you that you help her yesterday with the girls?"

"Well, we were short of staff and god damnit Sam, it's 7 in the morning!" as he look at the grandpa's clock on the wall.

"Good, it's time to prepare some breakfast" Sam said pushing Dan from his chair "don't forget to toast some bagels and make some good coffee" she said laughing as Dan gave her a stare.

An hour later...

"Good morning" Dan said looking at the five girls, who is clearly just woke up "breakfast is on the table" he said pointing at the small table.

"Wait, that's it?!" Blair said shocked "no, low fat yoghurt and egg Benedict?" she ask looking at Dan.

"Well no, it is written when you check-in that it is continental breakfast" Dan said smiling but "I did made some egg and chesse sandwich for you New Yorkers"

"Thank you, this is just right!" Serena said looking at Dan and he nodded.

"So, reception boy? What is the attraction here?" Vanessa asked, looking at some of the pamphlets.

"Well, there is not much of things to do today since it is raining" he said "but... wait, there's a shopping mall with branded stuff"

"Oh my god, really!"

"No, this is not New York. We have some small shops but its close for the rain."

"Great!"

When Dan and Blair was arguing about everything, Serena took her coffee outside the garden. She just received a text from her boyfriend that he won't be back for the month. He hated it when he does that to her, yes she's busy but he is even busier. She wanted to end things with him but she can't, because she's 27 now and god knows if there's someone out there can take her of who she is.

Dan caught the sight of Serena outside from the window, there is something about her that is so magnetic from yesterday when he lay his eyes on her. She look so sad and uncertain. No doubt that she is rich but she's not that happy.

"She's taken!" Vanessa said softly to Dan.

"If she is, she look sad" Dan say smiling and Vanessa look at Serena from the window too and she nodded.

"Her boyfriend is..."

"His lost..."

"There's a party tonight in town, you girls must be interested" he said scribbling something on a piece of paper "go there and have fun."

"You going to be there" Blair asked but Dan shake his head "extra hours for extra income?" she said sarcastically.

**Room 412, night **

"Is it me, or Daniel is just hot for a country boy?" Vanessa said, putting some mask on her face.

"He's alright" Blair said "look at Serena" she said pointing at the corridor. She has been on the phone for almost an hour "I bet it must be Greg, telling her that he can't come back again tomorrow"

"I bet!" everyone said in unison and Serena came inside the room with teary eyes "what did I tell you!"

"Lets go out! I need some drinks!" Serena said sobbing "and don't ask me about my ex boyfriend!" she demanded before anyone could ask her about it, she want to warn them first.

**Room 412, early in the morning. **

It was a fun night out for the girls, the party is actually a country celebration of some big birthday. Everyone is wasted and drunk too badly that non of them remember how did they get back. Serena in the other hand, woke up in the middle of the night. Her head is spinning but she keep on trying to wake everyone up see if they have some Tylenol but non of them even want to help her. So she put on her robe.

As Serena walk from her room to the reception, she can't help but to look at the view of the ocean. It's so beautiful and stunning that she can't stop smiling.

"Hello" Serena said while opening the door. She sees Dan on the front desk, typing on his computer as he look at her.

"Are you alright?" he peers at Serena "you look terrible"

"I have a very bad headache" she manage to say something "could I probably have a glass of water?"

"Of course, come in" he said waving his cigarette at her direction as he was trying to put it away. "Everything is in the pantry, come with me" he said leading the way. "I've got aspirin... paracetamol... Ibuprofen... very mild valium... weed!" Dan said holding a very small pill box and smile "I'm kidding" he said again "you should try this "it's magic pill, it's from Asia and I think it's good and effective enough and I can't tell you what it is, or I have to kill you"

"Lovely" Dan handed Serena with two tablets and a glass of water "thank you" she said.

"Welcome"

"Are you English?" she asked, she couldn't help but to notice his accent.

"I'm not, maybe I'm half Irish but that's it!" he said blushing.

"Of course" she nodded.

"How's the head?"

"Better" Serena smile.

"How's the room?" Dan asked while making himself a cup of tea.

"It's lovely, you know? If I am the owner of this place, I have so much of things that I can do with this place. Just look at the view from this main office, its amazing!" she said "I'm sorry; I'm an architect and an interior designer"

"Really? What would you do about all this?"

"you're interested to know?" and Dan nodded.

As Serena was explaining and drawing some sketches on how to make the Inn a better and cosy place. Dan analyzes Serena, there is something about her that is so magnetic and amazing. He can't describe the feeling, it's not love! Definitely not love but Serena make his heart happy, he's like a boy again.

"I wonder who the owner is" she said, looking at the detail of the coffee table.

"It's..."

"Well, definitely not you" she said smiling naively.

"And why is that?" he asked shocked.

"You're the reception boy, all you do is just answer calls and help on every customers" she said, looking at him dumbly.

"Well..."

"Thank you for this miracle pills" she said, taking a step back from Dan at the pantry "oh, do you think you'll serve us breakfast in the room instead of here?"

"I'll see what I can do!" he said smiling.

**Room 412, morning**

"Where did you go last night?" Blair asked, while fixing her hair "don't tell me, you sleep walk Serena!"

"I went to the reception" Serena said naively.

"Wait, reception? To do what?"

"What else" Amanda said smiling "to see that cute guy of course"

"No! He was there working the night shift, I had a migraine"

"and did your headache went away?" Vanessa asked and smile "by the look on your face, it did went away after all"

"It's not like that okay! He's an office boy, front desk guy... not my kind of guy"

"Plus she have a boyfriend who is so far away" Sarah add "and another long distance thing with a country boy won't do her any good" she laughed.

"You girls suck!" Serena said slamming the bathroom door.

"You don't want to break anything, do you? Or the reception boy is going to come here and fix the door while you're in the shower" everyone laugh at Serena. It's so obvious that Serena do like him but the fact that he is uneducated and a reception boy in a bed and breakfast country Inn just doesn't suit up to the life of Serena.

While Serena is in the shower, Dan came by with 5 trays of breakfast.

"Wait, I thought that we have to go down and get our own breakfast?" Blair asked looking at Dan, while helping him take some of the plates off his tray.

"It was a request from one of your friend" he said.

"Where's the coffee?"

"Here!" another guy said entering the room with a tray of drinks.

"I wonder who is the manager and owner of this place" Vanessa ask looking at Blair "we need to thank him or her about all this"

"He's..." the guy wanted to say something but was cut off by Dan.

"He is out of town" he said smiling and Serena got out of the shower "enjoy the breakfast, if there's anything else, you know where to find us" and he close the door.

Serena smile at Dan because she knows that it was her who requested it and Dan actually gave her an extra pill on the tray. "I like it here!" she said drying her hair off when everyone just rolled her eyes.

"Country romance here we come!" Blair laugh.

* * *

Hi readers, I've been super busy with school work. I will only update more if I have 5 or more readers and reviews on my new story. I was a bit sad about my last story that I upload and no one review. So I hope you'll review soon.

**Next: Dan's a doctor, Serena an architect? can they make it? or it is just summer fling, harmless flirting. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is shining brightly outside, everything seem so laid back in Rockport and no one actually complaint. Serena in the other hand woke up early in the morning to get some extra morning walk, since they came here. They have been pigging themselves with treats and that's bad. Everyone knows that in New York, everyone stay fit for his or her own reasons but for Serena. She wants to stay fit for a perfect body and health. She make her way to cross the road and lightly jog by the beach. She plugs her ipod on and ran as fast as she can. She's thinking about her life, her life back in the city. It's different and she knows it. She can feel like someone is following her from behind, she turn her head while still running and was shocked to see Dan.

"Are you following me now?" she ask gasping for air "because it's getting creepy." She says, turning down the volume from her Ipod.

"Following you?" he says also gasping for air as he is now running the same pace as Serena "you must be kidding?" he says smiling "I've been running since dawn and take my running track to the beach and saw you in front of me, how's that following you?"

"I don't know!" she says smiling and now she's pacing herself faster "maybe because you can't run as fast as I can?" she says leaving him slightly behind with a playful smile. Somehow, she seem to like having Dan around.

"Oh you want to play?" he says shouting from behind her "let's play?" he says now running the same pace as her.

They both competing with each other to god knows where. Sometimes Serena will take the lead and sometimes Dan will take the lead. Both is pretty much tired but both has the courage and stubbornness of a 5 year old. So none of them wants to stop.

"I can run all day, if you're game?" he says barely whispering, and that makes Serena turn back and smile at him but without Serena knowing, he hit a slightly medium rock and fell down "ouch, are you okay?" he says running faster and bend down to look at Serena but she is laughing although her knee is bleeding "you surely didn't hit your head, but hold up" he says, taking his shirt off , ripped it and went to take some water from the sea and dap part of his shirt at Serena's bleeding spot and wrap another part of his shirt to make the bleeding stop.

Serena can't stop looking at Dan's body. She can't lie, he have one killer abs she has ever seen and to think that he took his shirt off in front of her is a turn on for her. He even know what he is doing with it, he's talented. Wonder why he is not in college? "urm… you… what…" she can barely speak "what…" and she looks at Dan and he is smiling "thank you" finally she can say it and smile.

"Can you at least walk?" he ask with a concern tone of voice "there's this place around the corner, we can grab something to eat before head back to the hotel?" he ask and Serena nodded "let me help you" he says lead Serena up and wrap her hand around Dan's neck and walk slowly to the small pub "here we are" he says again, pulling a chair for Serena to sit.

"Daniel!" a husky voice shouted from behind them "who is this?" he ask.

"Serena, a customer in the hotel!" he says shaking his head as if telling the other guy something.

"Right!" he says smiling "well, whatever you need. Do it yourself Mate!" he says again and leave.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Dan ask, collecting some beer bottles from the next table near the bar "no! actually, what are you allergic to?" and Serena shakes her head "none? Good!" he says "well, let me get you something okay?" he says smiling and takes an apron from the hanger by the bar.

"He's a good cook you know?" a girl says from the bar "corona?" she asks again and analyzing Serena like a paper "lite?" and smile.

"Regular Corona is fine, thank you" she says politely still looking behind the bar, she can see that Dan is cooking something for her and is having fun while doing it "thanks" she says as she gave her a bottle of beer.

"So, do you normally do a date like this in the city?" she ask and Serena seem to be shock "it's a small city, every tourist here we will know" she smiles.

"Oh, it's not a date!" she says wondering if what the girl says is true. Well, it is just the two of them and the pub is close. Dan is cooking something for her and she seem to like it and the fact that Dan is not wearing a shirt and only apron and his jogging shorts just made her day even better.

"Sure!" she smile "he never really bring any girl before to the pub, so this is definitely a date" she says.

"Oh!" that is all she can say. She likes Dan but this is too fast, is it? She will never get this kind of guy in the city. Never!

"Well, here you go!" he says, with two plates on his hand "spicy of slightly less spicy?" he ask looking at her and she can only smile "you smile a lot?" he says and give her the less spicy chicken with salad and mashed potatoes "I'll be back, need to get some clothes on."

"You don't have to?" the words comes out from her voice like a bullet "I mean…" she lost for words again and Dan look more confused than ever "to cook for me!" she finally came up with a reason but Dan smile at her and grab some 'Rockport Rock and Roll pub' t-shirt. She wonder, don't he have to pay for all this? He seems to be doing everything in his own willing. She took a bite on her mashed potatoes and it is the most amazing mashed she has ever eaten "this is amazing!" she says, "Thank you!"

"Welcome!" he says taking a bite on his own mashed potatoes, "it need more pepper but its okay." He says being modest, "I think I owe you a new pair of jogging leggings"

"No, it's okay really" she says, looking around the pub and a sign strike her attention "no architect allowed!" her heart pumping faster.

"Oh that!" he says looking at the sign "is nothing!"

"Well… if it's not for the town help, this pub won't be here" the lady added "it is his…"

"It's nothing" he says looking at her and look at Serena too "let's eat okay?" he smiles.

While they are eating, Dan and Serena talk for a little bit. Trying to get to know each other and that's when Dan told her about his education and what he is.

"I feel like a fool thinking that you're just a country boy?" she says smiling "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, not your fault" he added "a boy like me, will never have a chance to go for a girl like you?" he says blush.

As Serena wanted to say something, her friends came in the pub "looks who is here?" Blair says taking her sunglasses off "you left us without a note? I thought you were being kidnapped or something" she says looking at Dan "I guess not huh?" she smiles and Serena rolls her eyes "having fun?" Blair asks again now looking at Serena.

"Enough!", she says shyly and looking at Dan and give him a sorry eyes.

"What happen to your knee?" Vanessa ask "you didn't rape her right?" she started laughing "it's a joke" and Dan smile looking at the girls.

"Well, no!" he admit "but, you girls can stay. I need to go anyway" he says, getting up and whisper something to Erin which also the bartender slash waitress in the pub "she will get you your lunch and two beers per person!" he says but Vanessa turn to look at Blair and Blair turn to look at Serena "on me!" he smiles.

"Gosh, thank goodness you said on you because I won't have the money on us now" Blair sighs.

"Ok, enjoy!" he says looking at Serena and look at the girls "and call this number to pick you girls up later to the hotel okay?" he says handing Serena with a call card of the hotel driver "bye girls" he says, putting on his ray-ban sunglasses and off he goes.

"Serena?!" Blair trying to get her to speak "what's going on?" she asks.

"He's a doctor!" she says softly "and studying in Yale, New Haven!" she added.

"He is, really?" Vanessa ask shock "who knew" she added again and now looking at Serena "are you falling for him?" she ask and now Serena is blushing "you are, aren't you?"

"I don't know!" that's all she can say "maybe?" she added "maybe not" she smiles eating her chicken that Dan cook for her "he knows how to cook?" she smile again this time and everyone just rolls their eyes. They know Serena very well to know that she is interested in Dan.

"Don't play with fire!" Blair adds "you don't even know if he has a girlfriend?!" and that popped the bubble and the smile from Serena's face.

* * *

Hi readers,

thank you for reading my fiction and I appreciate it a lot from the bottom of my heart. I need reviews. The more reviews the easier I can update, as I am pumped with excitements when I know there's readers for my stories.

**Next : **

**Go with the flow**


	3. Chapter 3

A month has passed; the summer has passed so quickly when you're having fun right? True because for Serena and the girls, they have never experience life without stress likes this before. Usually for them, it's the spa.

Now, they are walking to their regular breakfast front desk. It's what they usually do now and it's not a big deal anymore to wake up early in the morning for breakfast and not having breakfast on the run.

As they're passing the parking lot, Serena was amazed by the Audi TT that's parked beside Dan's car. "Look, a new hotel guest?" she says pointing at the car "we're not going that special anymore..."she says walking into the kitchen front desk "morning, Samantha!" she can't lie, normally Dan will be the one waiting for the girls for breakfast but today is Sam.

"Where's Dan?" Blair ask, feeling a little weird not having Dan around in the morning and Sam just shakes her head and point to the garden "who's that?"

"His girlfriend or ex-girlfriend..." she says "I don't even know their status anymore!"

Serena felt a jolt in her body, she really does. She never even asks Dan if he has a girlfriend but she shouldn't care so much, they're friends. She watches as Dan and the beautiful brunette girl talking outside, it doesn't look friendly and it doesn't look bad either so she have nothing to comment on that. She looks at the girl, walking in now. She's crying.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks handing her a piece of tissue but she shakes her head sadly, still crying.

"All I wanted is for us to go back together!" she finally said it "but Dan make it difficult for us!" and pointing at Dan outside the garden and he actually leave the hotel premise to go for a walk.

"I'm going for my normal jog okay?" Serena says to Blair and Blair knows what Serena wants to do.

20 minutes later...

The truth is, Serena wants to know if Dan is alright. Serena doesn't know what to do when she see him but part of her wants to know if he is alright. He can see Dan sitting on the big rock near the light house.

"Hey?" Serena says not wanting to surprise him and smile "I just want to check if you're okay?"

"I'm good, thanks!" he says with a sad smile "you want to sit?" and Serena nodded.

"You're having a tough time with your girlfriend?" she ask but Dan laugh at her "okay, what?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." He says "she cheated on me a few weeks ago..." he adds "actually it has been two months!" he corrected his own statement.

"So, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, I'm just angry at myself..."

"You are?" she try to understand everything "you know when my ex boyfriend and I, parted ways it was hard but time will heal Dan." She says smiling "it really help!"

"Yeah!" he says now looking directly into Serena's eyes "I have to go back Yale tomorrow!" he says trying to look elsewhere "I was..."

"I was...?"

"Wondering if you wanna go out with me tonight?" he ask "if it's okay?"

"I'll love to but what about that girl?" she ask. She need to ask because she don't want anything come in between.

"She's leaving, she has a paper to do today..." he says.

"She's from Yale too?"

"Yale law school."

"Oh!" she smiles, just great. That girl is a lawyer and she is just an architect.

"Hey..." Dan wanted to say something "thanks!"

"Don't thank me yet?" she says "this date, I don't want egg and cheese!" she says laughing.

"It's a date?" he teased her and Serena splash some water to Dan "ohhhh... no... you don't!" he says trying to catch Serena as she is running from him now.

"A date is when two people go out, silly!" she says running away from Dan while laughing.

When none of them cares about anything around them, Dan ex girlfriend is looking at them from a far from the Vista's balcony. She knows that it is her fault for cheating on Dan but she didn't mean to do such a thing to him, she was drunk and Dan was too busy with his papers but that's that.

"I'm staying for the night!" she says to Sam who is approaching her "I just need to do my paper and come back, okay?" with that, she leaves and kiss Sam goodbye.

Samantha and the girls saw the anger in Amber's face when she saw Dan and Serena walking by the beach "we're in for some trouble!" Blair says to everyone while looking at Dan and Serena.

**Room**

"What are you doing?" Blair ask Serena, honestly speaking because they only have couple of weeks left before heading back to New York City "you're not supposed to meet anyone and go for a date Serena!" she says "this is not part of the plan." She adds now standing in front of Serena.

"It's just a date, okay Blair!" she says with a smile "it's not going to change anything." She adds.

"Of course it will..." Vanessa interrupted the conversation "you already liking him, what's next? Move to New Haven with him? Or Rockport?" she says "you're one of the top earning architect we have Serena!"

Dan Humphrey was so nervous that he make sure that he will knock on Serena's door 5 minutes before the actually date time. He's not good with girls, especially girls like Serena who is a city girl. He approach Serena's room and overhear the girls talking about him, at first he smiles but after that, his smiles fades.

"I'm just going to have fun with him for a couple of weeks so what?" Serena says jokingly "it's not like this thing..." she stops "with Dan will last me that long... I have a career in the city!" she adds and smiles. Something is not right, her stomach is giving her butterflies for no reason.

An hour later...

"Isn't Dan supposed to be here like..." Blair looking at the clock on the wall "an hour ago?" he says with a smirk.

"Something is not right!" Serena says, with that she opens the room door and saw a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate on the floor "maybe it is better this way, good luck in New York-Dan." She read the card and felt guilty for saying all the things she said earlier in the room. She had no reason for saying that but she knows she said it just to pleased her friends.

"Is that from Dan?" Blair says feeling sorry for Serena and she just nodded.

There's a knock on the door, and guess who is that? It's Amber, Dan's ex girlfriend.

"I just came back drinking with Dan!" she says without even saying hi to everyone "I get it now..." she adds "Dan's ex brother in law left their family for the city, robbed all their assets and money and leave..." she says "and he is an architect, just like you!" she says and with that, she leaves.

"Oh, and if you want to meet Dan? He left for New Haven!" she adds.

Why must Dan do this to her? She don't need this in her life now. She just doesn't need a relationship now since she just broke up with her ex boyfriend but she knows with Dan it is different, she felt strongly about him. He is a good guy.

"How many more weeks do we have before the city?" she ask nearly crying but she have to hold it together and Blair shows a sign "let's leave tomorrow!" she says, and start packing.

* * *

Read and review. Next chapter will be next week and more intense. I promise.

**Next : **

**Can destiny bring Dan closer to the city? or can faith bring Serena closer to Dan?**


	4. Chapter 4

A year has passed and a lot has happened since the summer of 2010. A lot can happen in a year for Serena Van Der Woodsen and Daniel Humphrey. Did they keep in contact after the summer? Of course... Not but do they think about one another? Of course... yes!

Serena Van Der Woodsen has been promoted to be the chairman the company where she is working and top and most famous architect in New York state, especially in the city. She is what most magazine will label her as beauty with brains, she have the world in front of her. She has everything, six figure income, a nice penthouse and a lot of people envy her but deep down she is still lonely. Not that she hasn't been going for couple of dates, she did but most of them just not her type of guy.

Daniel Humphrey, graduated his class in honor and the best student in his field. He is now been doing residency in one of the top cancer hospital, he have been single for a couple of month. He had a girlfriend before but it doesn't cut it. He just want to be single for now. He is single and hard at work every since he took up the job in the most well established and well respected hospital in one of the state in America.

"Dr Humphrey, we need to talk to you?" Nurse Jacky says entering Dan's office with files in her hand "there's this case, but its home patient and out-station patient sir." She adds.

"Let me look at it, thank you." He says yawning "do you want to do it?" he ask as Jacky is still in his office "you need the extra cash, don't you?" he ask and she nodded "did you look at the case?" he ask.

"I did and it's very complicated but you're one of the best in your team..." she says "I talked to Dr Jeremy about it and he says, it's a green light as long as you're willing to do it." She adds with a smile "so, what do you think?" she says looking at Dan who is analyzing the documents and scans "do you think you want to do it doctor?" she ask with her heart pumping faster.

"It's not that complicated," he says holding a scan up in the air "I don't think it would be a problem." He says with a smile "why not!" he says smiling.

"You should do it Daniel!" a husky male voice walks in to his office, it is his superior "you can handle this well actually..."

"I will sir!" he says standing up to show respect to him.

"Get some rest, you'll be going on site tomorrow to check on the patient!" he says leaving Dan and Jacky together in the room.

"You know it's an honor right, he came and see you!" Jacky says "I'll see you tomorrow at 9am okay, address is there!" she says and leave.

It is such a long day for Dan today, he had a morning shift and ward rounds to make at 6pm and now, it's 10pm and he is still in the hospital. Not that complaint a lot but he haven't been back in Rockport of almost 4 months now and his schedule is killing him slowly.

**Next morning, E63rd 5****th**** Avenue**

Just like any other morning, Serena will wake up and take her exercise to the basement where the gym is located, although Central Park is just a street away, she just don't feel the need to sweat it outside of her own home which to her is fully equip with everything that she ever wanted. She listens to her ipod while doing cardio. She reads her normal paper and some magazine. She got off her cardio bicycle and walk towards the stairs.

"Hi grandma..." Serena greeted her best and the only grandma in the world, she hug her grandma from behind "you're up early!" she says smiling, took one pastry from the breakfast tray and sit on the dining table.

"Where's your manners Serena Van Der Woodsen?" she says smiling "I'm expecting guest today..."

"For?" she says, drinking her orange juice.

"My cancer..." she says smiling but Serena seem not impressed by her grandma who can smile towards this matter and the door rings "I think that's them..."

"Grandma! It's not funny!" Serena says flipping her magazine over to the next page. Her grandma has been staying with her about 2 months ago since she discovered that she got cancer, Mount Sinai and Memorial Sloan is just a few avenues away "I need to get ready for work okay!" she says getting up.

_30 minutes later..._

Serena is set to go to her office, she check herself on the mirror "perfect!" she says twirling in front of the mirror like a small girl and she smile. She get herself out from her room and down the stairs, her grandma have guest, which to her is not a guest, they must be doctors who wants to take their money again. Serena's housemaid gave her the regular cup of vanilla latte in the cup, she always will drink that before leaving the house. It's like a custom. She didn't even want to see her grandma's guest.

"You better cure my grandma!" she says entering the living room without looking at anyone, as she was concentrating on her blackberry "I'm serious, if not we're not going to pay you..." she says finally looking up. She feels like a jolt of bolt strike straight to her body, she dropped her blackberry and her cup at the same time. She's shocked. She's numb. She's transported back to last year.

"This is my only granddaughter, Serena!" Cece says embarrassed at Serena for behaving like a small brat rich kid "what is wrong with you..." she says "Helena... clean this mess will you!" she screamed.

"Dan?" she says barely whispering, she can't find the strength to say his name. He looks different, well... not so much different but different. She can't make sense of herself now.

"You can't shout that loud, it will strain your lungs in a way later..." he says looking back at Cece "just breathe slowly..." he says taking tap of her heart beat count. Now he is more concern about Cece than Serena because she just shouted and that's bad for a cancer patient "okay, your heart beat is getting normal again..." he says with a smile and now he turn to look at Serena, as she is still shock to see him in her house.

"Dan!" she say his name once again and only this time, she know that he and everyone in the room can hear her speak "what are you doing here?" she ask with thousands of questions floating in her head.

"Oh god!" Blair says as it is the first reaction she have when she saw someone who really look like Dan kneeling down and checking Cece's palm and she dropped her Starbucks coffee down the floor too.

"What is up with today, everyone keep on having butter fingers!" Cece says normally but she look at Dan with a smile.

"Arghhhhhh!" Vanessa says as she enters the living room "Dan?" she says looking at Blair "that's Dan right?" she ask again looking at Serena "the hotel boy?"

"Hi!" Dan says, standing up and taking off his rubber gloves "Yes, it's me!" he says smiling.

"You know them doctor?" Cece ask shocked "no wonder they had a heart attack seeing you here!" she says jokingly "you must be that good looking, aren't you?" she says laughing and smiling happily.

"We know each other long time ago..." he says replying a smile to Cece.

"What are you doing here?" Blair ask Dan and Dan seem not wanting to answer "I thought you hate the city?"

"I never say I hate the city!" he says correcting Blair "I'm working now in Memorial Sloan as one of the doctor." He adds "and this is Nurse Jacky, my assistant!" he says.

"You're living in the city now?" Serena asks nervously and Dan nodded. They had a mischance of being with each other but they were friends, just yesterday she was just thinking about him and now he is right in front of her "oh!" she says, "so you're going to cure my grandma?" she ask sincerely.

"I can't promise you anything but what I know, it's highly that her cancer is spreading slowly than normal if I do some test as fast as tomorrow?" he says looking at Cece and Serena "that if, you want me to be your grandma's doctor." He says with a smile.

"I do!" she says, that's all she can say.

"Well, I took some of her blood and run some basic test today..." he says packing "I will let you know again, what's the verdict by tomorrow" he says taking his briefcase "but Jacky will look after you today, to see the pace of your health..." he adds.

"Thank you so much doctor, I really appreciate it!" Cece says, she can't get up as her leg is really weak "Serena will show you the way out!" she says.

"It's okay, I know where to go from here..." he smiles "ladies!" he says and passed them to get out of the town house.

_5 minutes later..._

"What are you doing?" Blair finally says something "go and talk to him!" she says pushing Serena towards the door.

"By now, he'll get a cab..." Serena says but Jacky interrupted them "and it was an old story Blair!"

"He'll walk to the hospital!" Jacky says with a smile "he's weird that way!"

With that, Serena leaves everyone behind and try to catch on Dan before anything. She just wants to let him know something; she just wants to clear the air.

"I thought I would never see you again?" she says raising her voice before Dan walk even more to the next avenue, that makes Dan turn back to look at Serena. He take off his Ray-Ban sunglass and walk nearer to Serena. Dan apperance doesn't look much different than the last time she saw him except now, he is more professional looking and she clean shaven.

"Me too!" he finally says something, looking straight into Serena's eyes. Serena looks prettier than ever, she has the clearest blue eyes he have ever seen.

"About a year ago..." Serena wanted to explain to Dan once and for all and she know that Dan wanted to say something to her but she stop him before he could say anything "I'm sorry!" she says.

"It's not your fault!" he says honestly because sincerely to him, it is not Serena's fault "no one's fault!" he adds.

"But..."

"We're just..." he can't find the right word to say "victim of time!" he says finally with a smile and with that, they smile towards each other.

"I should go!" Serena says looking at the town car that has been waiting for her since an hour ago "we'll talk?" she adds and Dan nods.

"We should..." he says with a smile and turn himself to walk away from Serena, same as Serena who turns to walk away from Dan while closing her eyes like regretting something. They did it in a synchronizing ways.

Serena got into the limo and she look outside the window and her mind is thinking deep, it's not like they search for each other in the middle of the city, it's like destiny wants them to meet again. She is certain that she didn't tell Dan about her grandmother's name and about her family. Destiny really have some weird ways in giving Serena what she should be looking for because she didn't look for Dan for over a year and there he is, in the middle of her living room trying to cure the most important person in her life.

Dan Humphrey took the longest way back from Serena's town house to his office, his ipod make him think about Serena too. What a bad day he thinks today is? Until faith slap him in his face for him to see Serena! He knows that he is in New York City now, but he never imagine seeing Serena again. Sometimes, a certain blond will remind him of her but that's that! He will ignore and forget about Serena but now, Dan have Cece's life in his hand.

* * *

Please review it for me. Any comment is good enough for improvement. Thank you. Highly appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

The relationship between an old flame and an old almost lover is usually fills with tension but almost lover is the worst because you don't know what it would be like to be with him nor not being with him. Serena has been thinking about Dan the whole time now and it's driving her crazy, how can he be in New York City and not have to guts to call her? When he definitely know that she lives here!

"Earth to Serena!" Blair snaps her fingers to bring Serena back to reality "aren't you going to eat that?" she says pointing at Serena's untouched salad in front of her.

"Do you think Dan didn't keep in contact with me for a reason?" Serena ask sadly. What happened between them is partly her fault but Dan could have at least email her and say that he is in the city.

"Maybe he is here with that girl..." Blair starts to think "I can't remember her name!" she says finally.

"The good news is, he is there... in your house everyday right?" Vanessa says trying to lighten up the conversation "and he looks like all the guys in the city too..." she smiles.

"No, he hardly there lately... It's been two weeks since the last time we saw him "his assistant is a full time nurse at home now for my grandma."

"Well, but he do have to come and check up on your grandma?" Blair asks concern "it's his job!"

_Serena my darling, could you go and pick up my medication at the hospital for me today –Nana_

"Who is that?" Olivia asks Serena while crunching some biscuits "is that your new boyfriend, Alex?" she grins.

"He is not my boyfriend, at least not yet..." she smiles "it's my grandma... she wants me to get her medication in the hospital..." she says looking up and around the table.

_Sure grandma – Serena _

"Does Cece knows about you and Dan?" Olivia asks "because seems to me like she knows..."

"Do you want me to come with you, I think my work is not much today..." Blair offer Serena an offer that would save her from seeing Dan alone.

"It's okay B... I think I can handle it..." she smiles "plus I am going to meet Alex at 5 later too."

"Things are getting serious with you and him?"

"Not really but we are trying to get to know each other..." she says "sort of..."

"Ok, lunch is over... you going now?"

"Check please?" Serena ask from the waitress "I think I should, I want to get my grand's med before the hospital pharmacies closes!"

"How can it be close? It's a hospital Serena?" Vanessa says shaking her head and smile.

"I'm just saying..." she says while checking the bill and signed it before standing up.

Memorial Sloan Hospital

Serena enter the hospital with a heavy beating heart, she hated the feeling of being with sick people around her all the time. Everywhere you go, you will definitely see someone with a pale face and what is she doing here? She keep on asking herself, it's a cancer hospital and every patients here is either pale or bald. She feels sick, she wants to vomit but she just walk straight to the Pharmacies.

"Hi, I'm here to pick some medication for Cecelia Von Rhodes?" she says with a smile "I'm here granddaughter, she ask me to pick it up today?" she adds.

"Do you have the doctor prescription?" the blonde, tall pharmacies ask her with a warm smile but Serena seem to be lost for words "it's okay..." she smiles "you can get it from the doctor, I can give you the medicine. You do know which doctor, right?" she ask and Serena nodded "I can check if he is around today, what's the doctor's name" she ask.

This can't be happening to her, she just want to take the medication and go for her date with Alex "Daniel Humphrey!" she says smiling.

"Dr Humphrey..." she smiles and start checking on her computer "I must say that his shift will not start until 5 today... you can wait for him or come again tomorrow!" she says,

Of course this things happen now "thank you, I'll ask my grandma!"

_Nana, your doctor is not in duty today. Would it be okay if I just get the prescription from you tonight and take the med tomorrow morning? –S_

"Let me know because I can wait for you, I'll be off work at 5 too" she says smiling because without the patient it self, Serena can't take the medication but this pharmacies seem nice enough to let her take for her grandmother.

_I need it today Serena, wait for him - Nana_

Great, that's what she want her days to be today "I think I have to wait for Dan... I mean Dr Humphrey. Would you mind to stay for a while longer?" she ask politely and she nods "great, I guess I'll be going to the cafeteria for a coffee" she says taking a step back and off searching for the cafeteria. Why must this happen to her, she also have to cancel on meeting Alex at 5. She walks in the longest corridor ever in her life and never in her wildest imagination that she wants to be in the hospital for no reason.

"Can I have a coffee please?" she orders and while waiting for her coffee, she looks around to see if there's a place to sit and wow! Who is here... Dan Humphrey, sitting on the tall stool looking outside the window "thank you..." she says to the cashier. She still contemplating if she wants to say hi to him or just ignore him and face him later.

"Hi!" Serena says, making Dan turn around to look at Serena with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Dan asks taking his lab coat from the next stool for Serena to seat.

"I am actually here to see you..." She says "for my grandma!" she adds before Dan would take it the wrong way.

"Of course!" he shut the aura that was coming out from his face down because truthfully he was happy to see Serena "how is your grandma?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" she says smiling but she don't know why. Dan seem to have some magnet on her, there is something about Dan that is so can make her feel calm, just like when they were in Rockport.

Dan can only smile, Serena seem to be angry and furious at him for no reason "she's okay, she's doing better than I even expected."

"But why don't I feel right every time I look at her?" a shot of sadness comes from her face.

"She's alright..." Dan says ensuring her that her grandmother is okay in his hands "I can't promise you anything but she's doing well, Serena!" he says placing his hand on Serena's and look into her eyes.

The moment seems to be pause for them when Dan and Serena look at each other, there's no words that can describe the moment. A year has passed and there is no point to dwell on the past, Dan can feel that his heart beating faster than ever since the day he set his eyes on Serena in his mother's Bed and Breakfast hotel and for Serena, Dan make her feel safe and to believe in herself. For once, life is not so complicated for her when she's with Dan.

"Doctor?" A little girl says "thank you for curing me?" she says with a smile.

"Hello Eliza!" Dan says getting off from the stool "hi Mr and Mrs Goldwell," he adds.

"Thank you so much doctor!" Eliza's dad thrust his hand to shake's Dan.

"It's my job..." he says casually "but you still need to visit me, young lady?" he says bending down to look at Eliza.

"I'm going to miss you doctor!" she says wrapping her arms around Dan's leg, as she is not tall enough but Dan finally bend down again to give her a hug.

"We don't want to take your time with your girlfriend..."

"No... No!" Dan says shyly "this is my friend, Serena!" he says introducing them to Serena.

"And I guess that's your girlfriend?" Eliza says pointing at a girl approaching them "right?"

Dan didn't say anything but just smile, there is no point of him to say anything to the little girl. He don't want to explain himself. He look at Serena and there is a shot of sadness in her eyes but she hid it with a smile.

"There you are!" Amber says with a smile "are you busy?" she ask looking at everyone around her, she look at Serena and know that she have seen this girl before.

"No, what's up?" he says when Goldwell family leave him with the girls, taking his vitaminwater from the table.

"I left my key at home and I need to get something..." she says with a smile but she can't keep on wondering who is the girl with Dan "can I have the key?" she adds.

"It's in my office!" he says drinking the water from the bottle and turn to look at Serena "you can take it from Amanda, she's in the office," he adds.

"Okay..." she says confused "aren't you coming?" she ask looking at Dan "and I'm sorry, you look really familiar!" she says with a confused smile to Serena.

"We've met in Rockport, I'm Serena!" she says scared, she don't want to fight with Amber, the last time they met they didn't end it with a positive note and it's because of Dan and not she don't want to do it. Dan is definitely is seeing Amber still, she is asking for his apartment key? Definitely living together.

"Oh!"

"Yeah..." she says with a smile.

"I'll go and get it... see you later!" Amber says to Dan "nice to see you again Serena."

5 minutes later...

The tension between Serena and Dan has been building. The silence is killing them inside.

"So I guess you're still with her?" Serena says to break the silent.

"Amber?" he ask pointing at a blank spot and smile "why do you think that?"

"Well, you're here in the city together and she ask for the apartment's key." She says with a smile "not that it matters anyway but I think it's good that you're still together?" she says, wanting nothing but to sound happy for Dan.

"We're living together but we are not together!" he says finally "she have a boyfriend!"

"I don't understand?" she asks confused.

"We don't share the same bedroom?" he says trying to make sense "she's not my girlfriend..."

"Just the same apartment," she adds but right now it seems like she is jealous "not like I care but it is just strange..."

"To live in the city, it's expensive...she got the bigger room and I take the smaller room..." he says "are you jealous?" he adds with a smile.

"No!" she rolls her eyes.

"You sound like you are?" he says with a smile, he look behind Serena and see a guy approaching them and he looks like he have the biggest smile on him, he grab Serena's back and kiss her cheeks, that makes Dan's smile fade.

"Alex, this is Dr Humphrey... Nana's doctor!" she says awkwardly introducing them.

"You wanted to see me about Cece? What was it about?" he ask trying to be more serious in the conversation.

"Oh right... she wants her medication today and I don't have the prescription to buy it from the pharmacy."

"Right... tell you what, I will bring the meds tomorrow morning with me when I visit..."

"She need it today."

"No she doesn't, I'll call her..." Dan says with a smile.

"Great because, we're going out for dinner and we don't want to be late!" Alex says checking on his watch "shall we?"

"Bye Dan!" she smiles and Dan smiles back but somehow that smile seem so mellow to her.

"Have fun!" Dan says, watching the two love birds walk away from him and slowly fading. Not that he cares about Serena but he can't stop thinking about a year ago when he was with her.

"_You're a fool to let her go!" Samantha says watching Dan packing "you should at least tell her that you'll be in New York!" she adds, taking a step closer to Dan and start to help Dan and fold some of his shirts "I'm serious Dan...!"_

"_What am I going to say, Sam?" he says not looking at his sister "hey! Let's talk about 2 months ago... because I think..." he says trying to think "that we can work..." he pauses "and I'll be doing my residency in New York City!" now a shot of sadness. _

"_Listen to her explanation..."_

"_No explanation needed," he protested "I heard everything..."_

"_Do you?" _

"_She's in New York, okay... just leave it!" he says sternly "it's just a summer romance or summer misfortune!" _

"_Find her..." Sam says looking straight into Dan's eyes "I know you like her...!" _

"Doctor!" a guy came and knock him slowly from behind, making him snap from his daydreaming.

"Dr Duanley" he says, checking his pager and it keep on beeping "I have to go now..." he says showing the other doctor his pager and he knows what he needs to do "see you..." he smiles and leave.

* * *

sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. takecare and review too. will update more on this story.


	6. Chapter 6

New York City starts snowing last night and Dan's hasn't been sleeping well since he got back from the hospital. It's different here in the city, everyone is so cold and nasty but some just so nice and warm. The image of Serena yesterday keep on playing in his vision like a slideshow and it's not that he want to delete it but it's annoyingly making him nervous and anxious.

"_You're a fool to let her go!" Samantha says watching Dan packing "you should at least tell her that you'll be in New York!" she adds, taking a step closer to Dan and start to help Dan and fold some of his shirts "I'm serious Dan...!"_

"_What am I going to say, Sam?" he says not looking at his sister "hey! Let's talk about 2 months ago... because I think..." he says trying to think "that we can work..." he pauses "and I'll be doing my residency in New York City!" now a shot of sadness. _

"_Listen to her explanation..."_

"_No explanation needed," he protested "I heard everything..."_

"_Do you?" _

"_She's in New York, okay... just leave it!" he says sternly "it's just a summer romance or summer misfortune!" _

"_Find her..." Sam says looking straight into Dan's eyes "I know you like her...!" _

That's the same exact memory that he have everyday ever since he came to the city. One of the last conversations he had with Sam before moving to the city permanently is about Serena. He look at the clock and it's time for him to go and meet Cece. For a moment longer, he completely lay on the bed.

"Dan, you're still awake?" Amber knock on Dan's door and slowly open it as she can hear Dan's tossing and turning non stop "can't sleep?" she asks with a smile and in her lingerie.

"I can't even close my eyes..." he said and didn't mean to moan a little.

"Is it because you're visiting your family home tomorrow?" she giggling kindly and lay down beside Dan "you know, the last time I saw you and that girl..." she said thinking "there's a spark!"

"A spark before a fire is form..." he answers playfully "it's dangerous!" he said turning to Amber and she just smile. Dan and Amber has become so close that even with lingerie doesn't turn him on anymore. They've been roommates and good friends and to be alone in the city is hard enough and to have her around is just amazing "and I don't think she like me that much anymore..."

"You liked her?" Amber insisted, sitting up on his bed "tell her Dan!" she said and that makes Dan think about Serena even more.

Serena wakes up really early in the morning to take her normal jog in the park, Central Park to be exact. She don't want to go to the gym today because the weather is cold and it's not all the time someone like her have the time to clear their head having a run in Central Park while it's snowing. This also a good time for her to clear her head from work and romance, don't get her wrong. Not that she don't love working and doesn't adore her new to be boyfriend but it's too much for her now to juggle.

**Cece's Townhouse, morning**

"Grandma?" Serena enter the living room while still blasting her Ipod in full blast, she walk in without even looking at anyone. It's 9 in the morning and normally her grandma will definitely be in the kitchen and to her shock, it's not her grandma but Daniel Humphrey, inhaling the aroma of his coffee and look straight at Serena while leaning by the counter top with a smile "what are you doing here?" she asks shock and shook his head "oh, she have an appointment with you!" she said slowing down her Ipod music "and you're making yourself at home, I see..." she says walking passed Dan and straight to the refrigerator."

"Your grandma made this..." he says carefully "how was the run?" he ask to open up a conversation with her.

"It's good and I tripped..." she said not looking at him and still searching for something in the fridge but to be honest, she just don't know what to do.

"Want me to see?" he asked concern.

"I better see a doctor..." she answered laughing.

"Am I not a doctor?"

"You are..." Serena is getting nervous as she can see that Dan is approaching her "it's just a small cut."

"I can just look at it for you..." he said as he bends down to the bleeding knee. He seems to know what he is doing.

Serena can't help but to look at Dan as he is treating her. She can't help but to ask her why didn't Dan call her? Why and why.

"This should do it" he says and looks up at Serena who is looking at him and he can't help but to say anything more "just take a break from jogging..." he says and his expression soften and he's nervous for some reason. For a moment Dan seems to debate himself, and then he got up "wait here". He disappears for a few moments. Then the door opens again and he reappears with a medicine in hand "this should do it," he says with a smile.

Anyone can see the connection between Dan and Serena now but there's no one except for Cece from across the room. She has been quiet just to see how her granddaughter reaction to someone likes Dan.

**4 hours later...**

"I'm sorry," she gulp as she enters the room and she can see that Cece's already fallen asleep. She looks straight to see Dan who's handling Cece's medicine and everything medical that she can't be bothered to do. Dan still has the familiar smell, pretty striking face, high cheekbones and light brown eyes. It's Saturday therefore, he's wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and a sweater. She is totally dumb folded by Dan right now as he's walking slowly to her by the door.

"I have to go..."he says.

"Oh right, well thanks..." she's thinking "for coming..." she says politely.

"I'll be coming back in an hour..." seem to be lost in thoughts "she needs to eat proper food Serena, balance diet and drink a lot of water" he says politely "I think her health is not stable..."he says after a long pause.

"But she's going to be alright?" she asks sadly while looking at Cece and close the door "she's not going to die..." she ask nervously looking straight at Dan. She can't help it that she is sad and tears starts running down her cheeks.

"Sorry," he apologizing for being a lousy doctor "I can't cure her..." his voice is all thicken walking nearer to Serena and without any doubt he hug Serena to comfort her from all the pain.

"She's been sick..." she says in Dan's arm, it feels so comfortable "it's not your fault..."she reassures him that there's nothing there that Dan can do that can take the Cancer away from her grandmother "but you being here, just make my grandmother happier..." she swallow "like somehow, she really want you to be her doctor"

"She like a family to me here..." he nod "and you really need to stock up on some Cece diet food," he says smiling but Serena can't see him smiling.

"Dan" she look up at Dan and she can't help but to smile looking at him and from where she is right now, his scene is like a magnetic pull to her. She's like transported back to Rockport where she is still confused with her feelings over Dan.

"I have an idea..." he says with a smile.

* * *

Hi readers, I still don't know how many people still read this. A short or long review is needed. Just to make sure I still have followers for this. Because the next, Dan and Serena will be closer. I think


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a few weeks that Serena haven't been sleeping in her room, she will make all sort of excuses to not go home because Dan has always been around the town house. He's there all the time and it's not that bad to have Dan around but Serena is dating someone else and it feels awkward to have two guys that she have the most respect on in the same house.

**Past...**

"It's the best night of my life" Alex says coming down the stairs with his messy hair and Serena is not far behind him "we should do it again sometimes..." He says wrapping his arms around her. As they keep on kissing, they didn't pay attention to a male present in the kitchen but Serena was literally panic and wrapped her rope around her body.

"Sorry..." Dan says sipping his cup of coffee by the kitchen counter. He doesn't know where can he go because the two love birds was so fast and in their own world that he doesn't know where to go.

"What are you still doing here, man?" Alex asks with an intimidated voice, clearly he doesn't want Dan to be around the house any longer.

"I'm doing house call today..."

"Don't you think it's too late?" He pointing to the clock on the wall "dangit!"

"I'll go..." Dan says looking at Serena because she surely know how her grandmother is now. She needs the full observation but Serena just ignore Dan and he got the hint that he is not needed there "I'll go... Sorry!" He says throw away his half full cup of coffee in the sink and rinse it before placing it in the dishwasher. He walk passed Serena only to inhale her perfume that by now he clearly taken that into consideration of what makes him weak.

**Present...**

"You haven't been back to your own place for awhile?" Blair asks casually, forking her salad and munching it "your grandmother keeps on asking about you!" She added.

"I've been busy!" She says casually too, not wanting to let her emotion shows.

"Busy doing what? Alex is not even around..."

"He's coming back tomorrow..."

"And what? Go back and visit your grandmother... She's sick..."

"The only reason why she's not home is because Dan is always around..." Vanessa says, not paying attention to Serena but paying attention to the vending machine and to what drink that she should get "he's a hot doctor!" She added.

"Go back! See your grandma... Not Dan!"  
Sloan-kettering Hospital, UES

"Doctor, are you alright?" His assistant keep on asking him that question every single day. She knows how lonely Dan is in the city and how unhappy he is with his job.

"I need to take a long vacation..." He says still typing on his computer and turn to look at his assistant and a file of Serena's grandmother is all over his desk "but I can't..."

"Maybe you should take a break, you've been working on this case for months now..." She says knowing clearly that there's an emotional attachment in this situation "as a friend... If I may?" She asks for permission not wanting to cross the barrier between a doctor and an assistant.

"You may!" He smile.

"Tell the girl that you like her..." She says with a warm smile "I can see how you look at her, Dan!"

"Really?"

"Oh lord, you look at her with passion... Like a boy in love..."

With that Dan's mind transported to the first time he lay his eyes on Serena. The breathtaking moment when he first talk to Serena. The amazing connection he had with Serena at the bar.

**Van Der Woodsen's townhouse, UES night.**

The towncar pull over the side of the house, Serena doesn't know why she feels so nervous to go home. It's been weeks but it feels like forever. It feels like it has been ages. She feels so nervous that Dan is around the house too.

She let herself in and there's no one at home. She feels so weird seeing Dan's shoe by the door, Dan is the only one in the house that takes off his shoe before wandering around the house, it's his reason and since then her grandmother practice the same thing. So as for now, all shoes need to be taken off before entering.

She can't see Dan anywhere around the house, so does her grandmother. She wanders around for awhile until she can see a light from her grandmother's room and she knows they're inside. She turn the nob slowly, not wanting anyone to see her. she can see Dan by the couch scribbling something on his notebook and her grandmother is fast asleep "can I come in?" She said softly and Dan was shocked to see her back.

He stands up and walk to where Serena is at the moment "we better leave her alone for now" he says with a smile.

**10 minutes later...**  
**Kitchen.**  
"You want something to drink?" Serena asks Dan as she can see that the small kitchen table is occupied with Dan's papers and documents. He's trying to make the table better.

"No, thank you!" He declined politely and set his sight on Serena who is standing by the counter top "it's been awhile I didn't see you..." He said with a half smile.

"I've been busy..." She said feeling uncomfortable "my grandmother is alright, I talk to her daily..." She added.

"Yes, she's a rock...!" He smile and continue doing his work "I can go if you want me to go..." He finally realized how Serena felt uncomfortable with him around the house "you know what, I should leave..." He added.

"No stay!" She says trying to make Dan stay. She don't know what got into her but seeing Dan just bring back memories and there's something about him that is so warm and welcoming that makes Serena feels special "I am actually hungry..." She says playfully "I am kinda craving for you spicy chicken that you cooked for me, remember?" She says hoping he would stay "could it be too much if you could make me one?"

"Sure..." Dan says with a smile and unbuttoning his sleeves.

**30 minutes later...**

If someone from the outside looking in the window, someone might spot them as the loving newly married couple that the husband cooks dinner when he comes home early. The chemistry between them is unbelievable because they have so much things in common that even a small talk will bring the most sparkles. It doesn't really matter that Serena is with Alex, it also doesn't matter that Dan is actually a resident doctor of Cece, no one knows that. No one from the outside knows their story.

"Let me get the plate..." Dan says getting up from the dining table.

"You cooked, let me wash it..." She says taking Dan's plate instead.

"Really?"

"Maybe you can wipe it dry?" She says with a soft laugh.

**10 minutes later...**

They're standing beside each other, both doesn't want to say anything that could kill the moment. Serena is washing the pots and plates while Dan wiping each things.

"Don't worry about me being around, I'll leave tomorrow morning" he says because he knows how uncomfortable Serena is when Alex and Dan is around at the same time.

"Where are you going?" She asks casually not wanting her emotion takes over her facial expression.

"I'm going away for a little while..."

"You're coming back?" She asks now her heart starts to beat a little faster. She can't explain it but she suddenly feels like she's losing Dan "don't worry about Alex, he'll come around... You can't leave!" She added more, now the thought of losing Dan really kills her "I mean you just can't..."

"Serena" Dan barely speaks and he knows that Serena can't really hear him.

"My grandmother, she needs you..." She says and she knows she's going to regret this "I need you!" She says panic to the idea of Dan leaving. She knows nothing is going on with them but he can't leave.  
"Serena!" Dan says again but Serena keep on ignoring him.

"You just can't..." She says and straight away walking further away from Dan but stop and turn back "you can't..." She says walking so fast and kisses Dan on his lips. She doesn't know what got into her but it feels right. This moment feels right. She let go of Dan and smile, she just ran from Dan so fast that she can't hear that Dan is calling her name still. She know its wrong but it seems like the best thing to do at that time.

* * *

Read and Review please. Thanks! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"You're missing someone?" Samantha creeps over to Dan's quiet zone by the beach "I saw you from the reception and I just thought I would bring this over..." she said with a playful smile while shaking the half empty Moet.

"Moet?"

"Mom would be delighted!" she smiles.

"She would…"

"How's life in the big city?"

"it's okay, I guess… there's nothing special there…" he says while looking so empty away to the beach "look at that place," he's pointing towards the empty huts "we used to have brunch there all the time with mom."

"Cut the crap!"

"Excuse me…"

"Something is bothering your mind, Dan!"

"How do you even know that?"

"I'm your sister… Yes!" he stops before continuing into a more deeper conversation with her brother, the only brother that she have "you're annoying at times but you're still my brother and I know something is not right"

"Everything is fine…" he looks at his sister and she is not even impress with his answers which leaves him with a small smile on his face "life is bothering me, I guess…"

"Are you still talking to that girl who came here before?"

"Serena?"

"Yes, that blonde goddess"

He laughs "goddess…"

"Well, you need to open up towards any possibilities"

"She has a boyfriend and no, I'm not opening up any possibilities with her…" he argue with his emotion while telling that out loud.

"All I am saying, I see how she looks at you when she was here and I think she likes you more than you think…"

"Well thank you, Dr Love!"

"Shut up!" Sam retorts "maybe it's time for you to open up your stubborn heart and unlock that heart of yours…"

The flashback of the night that Serena kissed him is flashing in his eyes.

_They're standing beside each other, both doesn't want to say anything that could kill the moment. Serena is washing the pots and plates while Dan wiping each things._

_"Don't worry about me being around, I'll leave tomorrow morning" he says because he knows how uncomfortable Serena is when Alex and Dan is around at the same time._

_"Where are you going?" She asks casually not wanting her emotion takes over her facial expression._

_"I'm going away for a little while..."_

_"You're coming back?" She asks now her heart starts to beat a little faster. She can't explain it but she suddenly feels like she's losing Dan "don't worry about Alex, he'll come around... You can't leave!" She added more, now the thought of losing Dan really kills her "I mean you just can't..."_

_"Serena" Dan barely speaks and he knows that Serena can't really hear him._

_"My grandmother, she needs you..." She says and she knows she's going to regret this "I need you!" She says panic to the idea of Dan leaving. She knows nothing is going on with them but he can't leave.  
"Serena!" Dan says again but Serena keep on ignoring him._

_"You just can't..." She says and straight away walking further away from Dan but stop and turn back "you can't..." She says walking so fast and kisses Dan on his lips. She doesn't know what got into her but it feels right. This moment feels right. She let go of Dan and smile, she just ran from Dan so fast that she can't hear that Dan is calling her name still. She know its wrong but it seems like the best thing to do at that time._

"Dan!"

"What?" he was shaken back to reality.

"Let her in… you never know"

And with that, Sam leaves Dan to think about things that keeps on bothering his mind.

**Upper East Side. **

"Why are you not working today?" Blair asks out of curiosity.

"I'm just going to take a day off of work" she says smiling "I am actually going to buy something for Eric, it's our anniversary"

"You're serious with him"

"I am,"

"Be careful Serena, I don't really like him to begin with"

"Well its not about you liking my boyfriend, it's about me loving him..." She retorts, she knows that Blair aways have a problem with her being in a relationship with someone like Eric but she doesn't care "I want a serious boyfriend now... Someone who cares for me."

"And who cares for your grandmother,"

"Blair!"

"What?..." She knows that Serena can't stop thinking about Dan "don't lie, I know about you kissing Dan!" She smiles "you don't have to tell me, I know it from your grandmother..."

"She knows?"

"She was there... You just didn't notice"

**Rockport, Ma (night)**

"Hey mom, do you need help? Dan asks as he enter the living room. He can see that his mom's lifting things from the kitchen to the living room.

"I am okay…"

"Seriously, I can help!"

"It's okay…"

"Okay…" his mom is acting really weird lately and that worries him a lot "are you okay?"

"I am…"

"You sure?"

"Daniel!" his mom retorts and look at him with a certain anger on her face "oh by the way… are you still working for that rich family?"

"Yes" he's wondering what his mom is leading into.

"Can you please bring this back to Ms. Serena?" she handed him with a paperbag "it's hers…"

"Mom, you can just mail it to her"

"I can't, do it!"

Dan can't seem to run away from the city, he doesn't want to bother Serena anymore because he keeps on reminding himself that he is not like the other guys who gets a girl just because she's not happy with her "now" relationship.

**24 hours later… **

"Are you mad at me?" Serena asks Dan on the phone because til now Dan is still not in the city and not that Serena has been searching for him, she didn't. She just need a friend right now and that friend that doesn't judge her is nowhere near her. After literally 2 minutes of silent "Dan, I really need a friend right now…" she can't take the silent anymore.

"I'm listening…"

"Eric cheated on me…" she let go of a subtle sad voice.

There was an awkward moment on the phone between Dan and Serena, both trying to think what to say next.

"What are you going to do now?" he asks, not wanting to be too forward in asking her how she feels because obviously she's sad.

"I don't know. What would you do?"

"Forget him, you're beautiful…" Dan says trying to reassure her that Eric is a tool for letting Serena go when she finally want to commit into a serious relationship "you'll find someone else that truly love you."

"I finally commit to a relationship and look at me now…"

"Maybe you commit to a wrong guy…"

"Would the 'right' guy be you?"

"I don't know…" he smile "If I am you, I would not date me!" he smirks.

"I am a mess…"

"I can't see how messed up you are now!" he smile and he can hear that Serena let go of a small laugh "seriously, how a mess are you?"

"Well, you're not in the city… you can't see"

"What if I am in the city…?" he's playing a little game "do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me?"

"I am going to say yes! Just because you're not here and I am heartbroken…" she says checking herself out in the mirror. She is a mess "and it's a labor day weekend."

"I am not a consolation prize , Miss Van Der Woodsen"

"Well, it's okay… I ordered take-out from the restaurant nearby and I will definitely eat that by myself…" she heard the door bell "and I think my meal is here…" she smiles at herself. Somehow Dan can penetrate towards her sad wall and make her smile again.

"What did you order?"

"Not for your information!" she says, walking down slowly to the front door.

"Oh wow!"

"Hold on…" she says, trying to open the front door and to get some change from her purse to give to the delivery guy but to much of her shockness, Dan is in front of her door with the food that she ordered "Wait… what?"

"Well, you called when I was actually on my way here…" he says with a shy smile "and the delivery guy came and I take it from him 2 minutes ago…" he laughs "and god, you're a mess!" he smile again to see Serena with that bright smile on his face "kidding". He hate that he's showing up in front of her house uninvited but he just couldn't stay away from her. There's a certain pull that he can't explain and only time will.

* * *

Read and review please and if anyone who wants to help me develop some of my stories. You can be my partner in writing :)

Thanks everyone for the support. blessed!


End file.
